Sibling Love
by Magical Miss Brittstoffelees
Summary: Tantomile is hurt. Coricopat tries to comfort her...One-shot. Part 1: Pair of Preposterous Pairings Challenge. Yeah...I don't even know... -COMPLETE


Sibling Love By: Brittny Fountain

**Brit: Hi Readers! HowAboutThat and I have given one another the personal challenge of writing two random pairings that go against the fiber of our very beings to see if we can make them work. This is a partner challenge called Pair of Preposterous Pairings. This challenge was created by HAT and I but you can do this with your fellow authors and friends but give HAT and I credit. Write the name of the challenge in your summary. This challenge is for no more than two people. Different right? Well I don't know if I will be able to make this one work. But we shall see. So pairing number one for part one of the challenge. Tantomile and Coricopat. This indeed goes against every fibre of my being and I don't want to do it…But hey…I am making her do Skimble and Deut as well as Mac and Gus. My other pair will be…*shivers* Tugger and Bustopher…. :P But. I shall make them work! I can make ANYTHING work! These are one-shots. Please enjoy…if you don't vomit first….And yes…this is romance pairings. -_-**

A lithe cream and brown tabby tom with purple colored eyes was quietly reading in his den when he suddenly felt an onrush of emotions…negative. Not a moment later another cream and brown tabby rushed in, tears in her eyes. She was identical to the tom to a t, same markings and everything. Same purple colored eyes, but she was slightly thinner and shorter than the tom…

Immediately he was on his paws, and staring at her with wide eyes. He rushed to her and wrapped his paws around her. She collapsed into his arms, and he found it hard to comfort her, for his emotions were linked to hers, and he felt her pain and distress. They were part of one another. And it tore him apart. Tears came to his eyes as she clung to him for dear life.

"Tantomile. What has happened?" He whispered. She looked up into his eyes as he gently set her on their bed.

"Cori…I…It happened again…I told him about my past and he looked at me differently…he walked out saying he couldn't do this…" Tantomile sobbed shakily. Coricopat growled softly.

"Alonzo…Of all cats…I thought he would be the one to stay…" Cori shook his head rapidly.

"I…I'm done…I…I am not going to see anymore toms…They all look at me differently when I tell them of my past." Tantomile sobbed. Coricopat sighed heavily and hugged her close to him.

"I'm so sorry Tanto…I'm so sorry." Coricopat held her close and gently rocked her in his arms…Gradually her tears stopped falling and she stared up at her brother.

"We only have each other Cori…No other cat understands…No other cat cares…." She whispered. Cori sighed and held her tighter, and she peered up into his eyes. Purple met purple, two sets of eyes the color of amethyst. Cori suddenly felt so many strange emotions rushing through him…Love for his sister, but a love that went a bit beyond sibling love…His heart was thumping wildly inside his chest as he peered down into those sweet and innocent eyes that had seen a thousand heartbreaks.

"Perhaps…Perhaps we need nothing more than one another." He breathed. Tantomile's emotions matched his own and slowly they leaned towards one another.

Their lips met, warm and soft, one pair the exact same as the other…It was everything Tanto and Cori had never felt with any other cat…The reason they were so close was because they were meant to be. They were meant to be together all the time, speak in their heads without other cats bothering them, speak in perfect sync out loud, finish one another's sentences', and now kiss one another as a mate would rather than a sibling. Warmth spread through both of them and suddenly their minds were more entwined then they ever had been before…Cori slowly leaned closer to his sister, lowering her to the bed beneath him, and kissing her with a passion…Any shock had long wore off…Both were completely aware of their actions now…and it just felt right…He pulled back only a heartbeat for breath before his lips were moving against hers again. His tongue tentatively pressed against her teeth, requesting permission to enter…She obliged and his tongue moved about inside her mouth, exploring. She tasted so sweet…He groaned softly and rolled to the side, so he lay next to her. She rolled onto her side, pressing her back against his stomach as he wrapped his paw around her stomach and pulled her closer, his tail twining with hers.

"We don't need anybody else." Tanto whispered.

"No." Cori agreed softly.

"Wh…what about….?" Cori blinked, understanding.

"Kits? Nothing will go wrong. Mystics can have kits with anyone and anything…" Cori whispered.

"Ok…Cori…What are we going to tell everyone?" Tanto breathed. Cori blinked and pulled her closer, his warm breath on the back of her neck.

"The truth." He murmured. Tanto sighed and leaned up blowing out the candle that lit the room…Darkness instantly overcame the room and Tanto snuggled closer to her brother and mate.

"Oh Cori…The truth is unwelcome." Tanto sighed.

"So are we." Cori murmured very softly. Tanto paused for a long time then she relaxed against him.

"Nothing shall change." She whispered.

"Nothing." Cori agreed. There was a long pause. Each thought of this…The consequences…The rewards…The love they felt between them…They were brother and sister true. But since the day they were born they had understood one another. They felt what the other one did. They were always there for each other, and always would be. They had no luck with other cats besides themselves. And their hearts beat in perfect sync. If one stopped the other would too…With a gentle breath they drifted closer to darkness. Just as it seemed she would nod off Cori spoke.

"I love you Tantomile." He whispered. She relaxed against him, and though he could not see it there was a broad smile on her face…He however felt it and experienced it in her mind…

"I love you to Coricopat." She breathed softly. With very soft sighs they fell into s quiet and peaceful slumber, warmth in their hearts. Their love however was something so much more. It was some sort of deeper connection which could not be broken. Clearly it was something so much deeper and gentler than sibling love.

**Brit: Uhhh….I need to go wash my hands…maybe scrub them till the skin is rubbed off….I do not do CorixTanto….I don't even know if it worked…I didn't want to sit around forever focusing on something so…terrible…anywho…**

**Misto: *pops out of nowhere* Please review!**

**Me: *-_-* **

**Misto: What?**

**Me: I was gonna say that for once.**

**Misto: *Rolls eyes.* God Modder…. *mutters***

**Me: What was that?**

**Misto: *winces* Umm…nothing?**

**Me: *rolls eyes* **


End file.
